It's My Turn!
by NoteEmmy
Summary: Atem and Jounouchi argue about whose turn it is. Of course, playing with the King of Games might not have been a smart thing to do. dragonship m/m


Only an hour ago the apartment was filled with loud arguments.

"Your turn,"

"No, your turn!"

It sounded as if the two men inside could have easily been arguing over who's turn it was to order dinner. Or maybe they were arguing over whose turn it was to do the dishes. It didn't sound particularly violent or angry. It just sounded exhausting, definitely frustrating for the two behind that door. Soon enough though, the shouts had died down leaving an eerie quiet to fill the hallway. The other residents of the complex were glad they didn't have to deal with it. But wandering eavesdroppers wondered...

A pack of regular playing cards had been produced from a drawer. They were shuffled, bridged and then shuffled again before being cut. Hands were dealt. Atem sat on the couch, Jounouchi on the floor opposite him. Their hands were held in their own signature style, Jounouchi's in front of his eyes, quite intensely staring at his own hand and Atem from time to time. Atem held his slightly away, watching everything at the same time somehow. He never gave away anything at any point.

The game was serious. The name however was Go Fish.

They'd been playing for an hour now. The two of them were down to just their last cards now. A winner would soon be decided.

"Got any threes?" Jounouchi needed this to win.

Atem smirked. "Yes."

And with that the cards were held out to him. Jounouchi knew then that if he got this wrong, he'd lose. Atem only had three cards left in his hand. There were no more cards to draw from, the deck already exhausted through. It left Atem unable to place his remaining pair down. His remaining card, by some rare form of stupid luck (which the duelist was quite known for) had to be threes. Atem had two, Jounouchi had one.

The blond also had two fours in his hand which he couldn't put down. That made his hand comprised of a four of diamonds, a four of spades and a three of hearts. Atem had the only two remaining threes. Jounouchi's odds were _so incredibly_ good right now. If he picked one of those threes he could put both pairs down and win. If he picked whatever card Atem had left from the deck, Atem would win by default.

He just needed to draw it. His luck was good. This is what he did. He banked entire duels on drawing the right card at the right moment. He could do this.

But Atem's alluring eyes told him otherwise. The elder gave nothing away about which cards were where, merely holding the bunch up in his slender fingers. Jounouchi felt his palms begin to sweat as his hand reached forward, hovering. First at the left end, the middle, and then the end right. Which? He had a seventy-five percent chance of getting this right. The odds were in his favor. Even the King of Games couldn't hold to this.

"I pick..." His voice was unsure. Finally he snatched the one in the middle holding it up as his eyes closed. "This one!" It had to be it. He was sure.

One brown eye cracked open.

No...

"You lose." Atem announced, turning over his pair of untouched threes and placing them down on the table. The smirk was painful to look at.

Jounouchi slammed his own cards down on the table, standing up halfway. "Come on, two outta three!" He pleaded.

Atem raised a finger to waggle it in the blond's direction. "_Tsk tsk._ You wagered. Live up to what your words."

"_Aaagghh!_" He groaned loudly, both hands scratching his scalp.

The shorter of the two took the taller's hand, fingers closing over carefully and leading him into the bedroom. Before Jounouchi had time for another protest (which he was working on) he found himself pushed onto the bed with a swift, surprising strength. His back met with the mattress as Atem climbed over him, leaning down to lock lips.

The blond was quick to reciprocate, leaning back up off the bed, arms wrapping around Atem to pull him close. Atem settled in the man's lap, kissing him deeply for another minute. After that he broke back, attacking Jounouchi's neck with a sharp line of nips.

"Thought you'd wanna... get this over with..." His own bruised pride at both losing and what was about to come couldn't allow him to resist a dig.

"If you'd like." Atem was in no mood to argue. He leaned back, hands moving underneath Jounouchi's shirt. The pads of his fingers sought out the skin of his abdomen and up the way to his chest before lifting the blond's shirt completely up and away. He admired the muscled physique before pushing the man down again and kissing down his chest. His skin was warm, already flushed.

He edged himself further down, working off Jounouchi's belt, taking the zipper of his pants between his teeth to lead it down. Even in the bad mood he was feeling, Jounouchi couldn't resist watching. After that he pushed the blond's pants down completely. His own clothes were quick to follow suit, leather and chains hitting the floor with an audible thump. He laid back on top of the other, skin against skin, enjoying the feel.

Their lips met again as Atem's hand wrapped around the taller's cock, stroking lightly. Jounouchi moaned into the kiss, hips arching involuntarily to catch more of those touches. Atem kept moving his hand, planning on distracting the other this way. A bottle of lubrication was produced from the night table drawer, fingers slicked before Jounouchi was wise to how fast this really was going.

One the downward slide of his hand around the man's cock, Atem edged one finger up inside Jounouchi's body. He hissed, arching away and into the touches to his cock instead. Atem lulled him quietly with those touches as he kept a steady pace in and out of the man's body. Eventually he became accustomed and almost didn't notice the second finger entering him. The only thing that tipped him off was the white hot spike of pleasure as it surged through his entire body.

"Fuck- Atem..." The words slipped from him, completely forgetting he was angry.

Said man smirked. "I don't know why you argue when you like it so much."

"_Ngh_, shut up alright? J-just keep going."

Crimson eyes rolled once before smirking again, hooking his fingers up and deep to hit the spot he had earlier. Jounouchi was a hot mess once three fingers were added, not feeling the pain or even unusual sense of being filled. He was just in the moment and letting the pleasure rain over him as Atem treated his body right. Once the smaller pulled away from him, though, he remembered what they were doing.

Atem touching his own cock, coating himself was quite a sight to behold. His own fingers brushing over the sensitive skin, his head tipping back slightly with a exhale; he was sexy. Jounouchi couldn't resist in reaching forward, pulling him into another deep kiss. The moment their tongues twined he felt Atem enter. He struggled to be calm, thanking his lover with a quiet moan as his own cock was stroked again.

The rhythm was quiet and calm at first- probably the best sense of love making there was. But eventually Jounouchi's fingers dug into Atem's hips, pulling him closer and deeper with every thrust. His own load moans didn't register in his ears. Atem's hips worked hard, bringing him out completely and slamming back every single time. He was losing himself to it, Jounouchi even more so. He was meeting those movements, twisting and pulling to keep the warmth and the feeling as close as he could.

"Jounouchi..." Atem whispered in a languid moan.

It spiked a different sort of pleasure through his body. "Atem," He responded in kind.

The blond didn't even warn of his oncoming orgasm. It hit him fast and hard in the midst of the hurried thrusting. Atem had seen it coming though, recognizing the speeding breathing and the approaching tightness of the man's body beneath him. It spurred on his own orgasm, crying out Jounouchi's name loudly, biting down on his shoulder to try and muffle the louder parts of it. One last jarred drive inside Jounouchi's body before he dropped.

He panted, resting lightly on top of the taller man, not wanting the world to come back just yet. It did in the most unusual way, though. He felt Jounouchi hugging him, or at least wrapping his arms around him. His eyes didn't open but he was questioning it all the same. He didn't trust his voice so it was let go for another minute. Eventually he did speak up.

"Mm?" Or rather, made a weak attempt at a noise.

"I'll definitely remember. It's your turn next time." Jounouchi's voice was weak, his throat hurting from the loud moaning he'd never admit to in his life.

Atem smiled against his skin. "We'll see."


End file.
